


Your Eyes Remind Me of the Stars

by insanely_lane



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, but it's fluff, i'm not good at summaries, this ends really sad, you should like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanely_lane/pseuds/insanely_lane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower Boy Tyler and Alien Kid Josh lay on a hill and cuddle, talking about the stars and aliens. Tyler tries to compliment Josh and things get a bit crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Remind Me of the Stars

“Hey Ty? What are you thinking right now?” The red headed boy asked, his head resting on his boyfriend’s somewhat pudgy stomach.

“That your eyes remind me of the stars,” Tyler responded, a slim smile on his face as he stroked the colourful locks from Josh’s face.

Josh had gotten comments before that he had an innocent type of twinkle that would flash around in his eyes, but he had never received one of these types of comments up until now. A soft blush crossed Josh’s face, clutching his gut as he let out a giggle. Tyler thought this was adorable, same with everything else that Josh had done.

Tyler continued to brush his boyfriend’s hair from his gorgeous, space like eyes as the alien obsessed boy giggled at the complemental comment.

“My eyes do not remind you of the stars! The stars are in the sky, silly!” Josh exclaimed, sitting up as he eyed his partner.

“But we’re made of stardust, Jishwa. So technically, your eyes are stars,” Tyler retaliated, pecking Joshua on the lips and ending it with a big doofy smile. Josh was taken aback by this new found connection, leaning back in to meet the soft lips of his flowery boyfriend.

They kissed for what felt like hours but was only a mere two minutes. Tyler was the first to break off the kissing, leaving his starry eyed Josh drifting in what seemed to be a pleasurable trance. Josh smiled and opened his eyes, the starry twinkles appearing in the darkness of the night. Tyler leaned in close again, his nose and forehead touching Josh’s.

“Your kiss reminds me of galaxies, your touch of planets. Your smile is like every beautiful constellation lining up for us to see, and your eyes,” Tyler makes a dramatic pause to keep his boyfriend on edge. “Your eyes are the stars I love to see every night”

Josh looked down with a flustered smile on his face, a blush appearing onto his face. His fluffy red locks fell into his face as he began to tear up. Soft sniffles and little gasps escaped from the boy’s mouth, salty raindrops rolling down his rosy cheeks. 

Tyler heard what was happening and he quickly got to his knees and took Josh’s hands in his. “Jishwa, my sweet alien boy, why are you crying? Was it something I said? Did I say something that hurt you?” Concern escalating is Tyler’s sweet, alto voice.

Josh shook his head in the dim moonlight, tears still falling from from his watery, chocolate crystals. “W-what you s-said,” Josh paused in an attempt to collect himself, “n-no one has ev-ver said anything l-like that to me.”

Josh pounced onto Tyler and squeezed him with adoration and love. Tyler, being a boy who was always hugged like he was just a friend, was taken aback by this rare style of appreciation. Tyler had hugged they teary eyed partner in return and softly kissed his neck, sending chills down Josh’s spine.

Right as Josh pulled away and looked directly at Tyler, he felt a sense of safety and a new beginning. He wiped his eyes and laughed off what had just occurred under the blanket of stars above them. “Promise me that we never speak of this moment to anyone else? Okay, Ty?”

Tyler made a small giggle at his boyfriend’s plea to keep the night silent. He leaned in to peck Joshua’s lips once more and made the vow for him. The soft ‘I promise’ came from his lips, a doofy smile following right after. He pulled Josh into a tight hug, letting his drummer know that he was always going to be in the safest arms possible.

After about three minutes of hugs and a few gentle kisses Tyler laid back down and patted the spot next to him, specially reserved for his favourite band member. Josh set himself down snugly by Tyler’s side and rested his muscular arm across Ty’s middle, the fluffy drummer began to talk about an alien documentary he had watched. Once he got comfortable beside Tyler, he continued on about how the government was hiding UFOs and how the aliens were being held captive to be experimented on.

Tyler nodded and agreed with Josh that they needed to save the aliens from Area 51. “Josh, I love you. You know that right?” Tyler asked.

“Yeah, I love you too, Flower Boy,” Josh responded, creeping even closer to his boyfriend to kiss his neck softly.

The two boys gazed at the stars, pointing out constellations and what grouping looked like what. Tyler went back to combing Josh’s hair with his fingers, while Josh pointed out stars and what their names were. Tyler smiled and found a star that Josh hadn’t named yet and claimed that was their star. “That star is just for us. Our star.”

“What are we gonna call it?” Joshua questioned, a little smirk falling upon his face as he attempted to me eye contact with Tyler.

“Twenty one pilots. Like our band, so we always know it’s ours.”

“Alright. Our star, twenty one pilots. I’m cool with that,” the fluffy drummer agreed.

The two became silent and admired the blanket of twinkling lights above their heads, Tyler eventually breaking the dead silence of the night by humming something for Josh. Josh didn’t mind, he loved the sound. Tyler’s high, roughish voice was literal music to Josh’s ears.

They boys continued to lay on their blanket under the stars until they both fell asleep in the comfort and safety of each other’s arms.

\--

Three years later, Tyler sits on the same hill, on the same blanket, on the same night that he and Josh had shared years previous. He looked up to the shining orbs of light that were held high in the darkness of space. For the past three years, there was a new star in the sky, one that wasn’t there when Josh was alive. One that was new the night Josh was killed. The new star, Tyler acknowledged, was right by their star.

“Josh, you will forever be my star."

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this. It's probably really bad because I was up at like 5 am writing this and I felt drunk but I'm too young to drink so yEAH


End file.
